


After Hours

by Maqya



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, I Might Have A Kink For Swains Claws, M/M, Marking, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Swain Bottom Darius Top, This Turned Out Both Longer And Fluffier Than I Intended But That's OK, no longer a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maqya/pseuds/Maqya
Summary: Soldiers and generals need something fun to do, even during times of war.
Relationships: Darius/Jericho Swain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Another Evening

The wooden room was especially dark, only the faint red lighting of a demonic arm illuminating vague outlines.

It was rather quiet except for the muted sound of licking and the occasional small gasps.

Jericho Swain, the Noxian grand general, was bent over by a rough table, his cloak folded on his back and his pants pulled down to his lower thighs.

His behind was being occupied by the commander Darius’ tongue, doing good work of making the opening slick.

Swain breaks the silence. “You’ve been at that for far longer than required.” He says sternly and tilts his head backwards to look at the soldier.

Darius takes his tongue out. “ _Heh_ , you always seem to enjoy it so much, don’t see a reason to not take our time while we have it.” He responds smugly and looks back at his general.

“ _Nonsense talk_.” Swain lets out and adjusts his head back forward. “Just continue your work, soldier.”

Darius lets out an annoyed grunt as he stands up over Swain, placing one hand pushing down on his lower back as he starts using his other to finger the tactician.

As much as Darius got irritated with being talked down to, especially since he was of high rank, he still much preferred this side of Swain. He found his superiors denial oddly adorable in a way.

Darius fingerfucks his general with 2 of his big meaty fingers, as Swain lets out uneven gasps, avoiding as much noise as he could. He adds a 3rd finger, earning half a groan which accidentally gets let out.

“I’m more than enough prepared, Darius, get to it.” Swain commands, slightly out of breath.

Darius takes out his fingers, leaving a well prepped, wet, somewhat loose hole anxiously waiting.

He angles his huge forearm-sized cock, worthy of the best warrior in the nation, at the opening, head scrubbing against the inner cheeks, but doesn’t go in.

“What are you waiting for, Commander?” Swain asks sternly, a pinch of anger in his tone.

“Orders on how to continue, General.” He answers smugly.

“I’d like to believe even a simpleton like you would have caught on at some point. Now, go on!”

“Sorry sir, you know that I as a warrior can’t proceed without proper instructions from my general.” Darius can’t help but let out a chuckle.

“For gods sake, I’ll make sure you spend the next meeting on a leash.” He was growing fiercely impatient.

“Still don’t have an articulated order, _“Master Tactician.”_ ”

Swain angrily slams his fist on the table, his demonic arm seemingly glowing, _“JUST FUCK ME ALREADY YOU PEASANT!”_

Darius doesn’t answer and instead strongly grips Swains hips and forces almost his entire shaft into the general.

Swain lets out a loud, deep, pained yet overly pleasured moan before putting his own hand over his mouth.

“Hahaha, that’s a much better sound from you!”

“Shut up or you will be whipped at the barracks you _boar!”_ "Swain says through gritted teeth.

As much as the teasing irritated him, Swain couldn’t lie to himself that it didn’t have a lustful effect on him, one which he thoroughly enjoyed. He could of course never let his subordinate know this though, and as a Master General and Tactician he did an excellent job at hiding it. Or at least he thought he did.

Darius slides almost the whole way out before pushing his whole length in again, this time his balls audibly hitting against Swains ass, and he started getting into a strong, fast rhythm of pounding rather quickly, this was far from their first rodeo, after all.

They both built up a covering of sweat, which wasn’t helped by Swains choice of extravagant clothing. He was biting his lower lip, doing as few noises of satisfaction as possible. Leaving the sounds in the room to be mostly Darius grunts and groans, and a crotch rapidly battering his behind.

“Can you, _*groans*_ , keep it quiet? You’ll alert the whole battalion!” Swain hissed at the soldier.

Darius chuckles as he continues to pound into Swain. “If the whole building didn’t hear you _beg_ and _moan_ they’re likely _deaf_!” He always likes seeing how far he can push his luck with teasing the Grand General.

Swain lets out an aggravated groan which happens to turn into a moan out of the intense pleasure filling his backside, the thought of people hearing only increased his lust. However, if it was ever mentioned, that person would be sure to face severe consequences.

A few more minutes had passed and both men were at their limits. “Where, General?” Darius asks.

“If you dare finish outside may the spirits be kind to your wretched soul.” After a few seconds he realises he sounded awfully needful “Can’t have you stain my garments with your _filth_ , it’s worth more than your life!”

“Hehe, of course, Sir.” Darius grunts out.

Darius goes as deep in as he can, lets out a loud groan and ejaculates inside of Swain while grasping his hips and ass roughly.

Swain simultaneously ejaculates, spewing multiple ropes of thick white semen down on the floor, as he lets out a loud moan and almost purrs with satisfaction.

After a short while of catching his breath, Darius slides back out of Swain, gives his ass a final, hard squeeze, and goes to pick up his clothing and armour, ready to leave for his own quarters.

Swain is laying flat out on the table, his knees starting to wobble and the leftovers of Darius’ work dripping out of him.

“Same time tomorrow, General?” Darius asks, smugly yet somewhat wantingly.

“You will come when I ask for you to, underling.” Swain answers back, fighting his own exhaustion.

“Heh, same answer as yesterday, and the last while, really. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He finishes and leaves through the door.

Swain is left spent, tired, irritated and very satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in the middle of the night in the span of 2 hours on my phone while exceedingly horny, probably has multiple spelling and grammar mistakes which I would be happy to be pointed out to me. Hope it was an enjoyable read <3


	2. Suitable Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This suddenly has more chapters, cool right?

Darius had problems breathing during the entire meeting, an almost invisible line of dark red hot energy coiled around his throat, with a thread leading to the Grand General Swains clawed index finger. His focus on the discussion wavering, not helped by his captors glares, thin smiles and occasional tugs.

  
“In conclusion, commanders Darius and Jalaka will lead a selected military squadron to Harregon Village tomorrow morning, estimated travel time 2 days. The main goal will be establishing a safer trade route, though aggression may be in order if they choose not to accept our generous offer. We wish only the best of luck on your mission.”

That was some high ranking military officer, though he might as well be a secretary, Darius had never seen him do any actual fighting, hardly worthy of his rank.

As the other commanders were readying themselves to leave Darius felt another tug on his throat.

“Darius will stay behind shortly, I have some important information I must relay to him.” Swain tells the group, none of which say anything back as they leave the room, a few bowing in respect to the general.

Everyone except for Swain and Darius had left the room, and after the sound of walking nearby had fully disappeared, Swain pulls hard on the thread, making Darius fall forward on his hands and knees _hard_ against the stone floor, his armour making a loud clanking noise.

“Didn’t think I was serious about the leash, did you?” Swain lets out a grim laugh. “Now come over here, _Dog_.” He pulls the leash again.

Darius forced himself upwards and walked over to the general. He stopped a few feet away from him and tried to ask something, but was unable to as the coil tightened.

Swain pulled again, lighter this time, and continued until Darius stood right in front of him, barely a few inches.

Swain reaches for Darius throat with his demonic hand, running a claw gently up to his chin. “You’d think a so called _commander_ would be able to speak with proper manners and respect to his general, wasn’t such attitude force fed to you during training?” Swain chuckles “Maybe all you need is some Pavlovian conditioning, like the animal you are.”

“ **Undress**.” Swain commands.

Darius doesn’t object and takes off his heavy armour, as well as his much simpler clothing underneath, only keeping his waist cloth on.

Swain strots around the soldier, “Such a perfect specimen of Noxus strength.” He runs a claw over Darius pecs, leaving faint scorch marks on his skin. “Yet so flawed in the mind.” He tugs the leash. “If I sense any type of imperfection, this tightens.” A dominant smile on his face.

Swain takes his hand down to Darius groin and pulls up the cloth, revealing his cock, already half erect. He takes his normal hand and grasps the shaft, and starts gently running his hand up and down. Darius becomes fully erect within seconds.

Swain lowers his head, his mouth just shy of the tip of Darius’ cock. He looks up and sees both pleasure and anticipation in the commanders eyes.

”Enjoying ourselves, are we?” Swain asks.

“ _Disgusting.”_

In one swift movement Swain is back up on his feet and pushes his still fully clothed body on to Darius, pulling the thread backwards, tightening it fully to the point where Darius can barely gasp for air.

The general places his mouth next to the commanders ear, and his demonic arm on his back.

” _Filthy_ _creature_.” He digs his claws into Darius’ back, blood trickling out from the wounds.

” _Swine_.” He starts dragging his claws slowly across the back, tearing every layer of skin on its track.

” _Abhorrent_.” With every word he traces his claws further.

” _Useless_.” “ _Dirty_.” “ _Wretch_.” “ _Pawn_.” “ _Waste_.”

” _Common_ _**Whore**_.”

Swain takes his claws out, vanishes the leash and backs of.   
  


Darius immediately throws himself forward and starts violently gasping and coughing, giving Swain a good look at the number he did on the soldiers back, 5 scarring lines, all of which were dripping blood.

After a few seconds of letting Darius recover Swain lifts his head up by his chin and pushes up against him again. He feels the outline of his cock through his cloth, not a hint of arousal, he was pleased with that.

”Cover up, make sure no one questions the scars on your back, nor the burn mark on your throat.” He dances his fingers on Darius’ cheek.

He cups Darius chin and looks directly into his eyes. “And make sure you come back from this mission _alive.”_

With that Swain turns around and leaves. He must have gotten his point across, it was impossible for Darius to not have been taught a lesson, he thought to himself.

Darius looks at the closed door his general just walked through. Out of breath, back in violent pain, a red line on his throat that felt like it was burning, and a boner rapidly growing under his waist cloth.


	3. Grounded With Your Superior

"His condition is stable enough to be moved, yes?" Swain asked.

"Yes but he still needs regular care and-"

"I'll handle that, arrange for him to be moved to my private abode. This one has _priority_ over the others, understand?"

"Y-yes of course Sir."

____________________________

Darius awoke feeling dizzy, and a sharp pain in his abdomen and shoulder.

He was laying down on a small yet surprisingly comfortable bed naked, his back and head elevated.

Looking around he didn't exactly know where he was, unless... wait, was this Swains' home? Why would he, he didn't remember-

"You're finally awake, good. I was about to get more _gruesome_ in my methods." Swain breaks the soldiers line of thought. He could hear just a tinge of relief in his voice. He entered the room and walked up close to Darius, dressed in his usual fancy attire minus the cloak.

"Why am I-" Darius starts rising but gets stopped by the pain coursing through his whole body.

"Don't try to get up." The general commands. "You were carried back by your men unconscious 5 days ago. Deep wound in your stomach, presumed technological weaponry. Crushed shoulder bones, presumed blunt hit." He explains. "You've been here for 3 days."

"Damn barbarians had Piltover weapons, we weren't ready for such-" 

_*SLAP*_

Darius got interrupted again, this time by Swains' hand.

"You were supposed to come back alive and look at you! The gash in your stomach was deep enough to show _organs_ , the best healers in Noxus could barely stabilize you!" He yelled angrily at the commander.

Darius got somewhat shocked, not ready for the surprise lecture. "Calm down will you! I'm alive right? Hurts like a bitch sure but I'm not about to get killed by some scum using weapons they aren't even able to handle."

Swain looks sternly at Darius, then pulls up a chair and sits down next to him. After looking over his body he started to tingle with the bandages, and opens a small cupboard under the bed.

"What are you, _ah_ , that stings bad." Darius winces.

"Checking your wounds, reapplying bandages, adding herbs and oils, hoping these damn potions are worth their money."

Swain catches something starting to move. " _Really?_ You woke up barely a minute ago, and in a bad state."

Darius himself hadn't even noticed until then, but he was starting to go erect. "My bad, not always been perfect on my timing." He gives a pained chuckle.

"Seems like our last meeting didn't get through that thick skull of yours."

"I think it's just more trained to connect that you being nearby implies it's about to get some attention." He answers smugly.

The general stares him down "You really are animalistic, aren't you? _*Sigh*_ , well, I guess it can't be helped in your case." Swain reaches down with his normal hand, keeping his demonic one attending the wound.

"Call it _"Helping my patient relax"_ if you will."

Swain starts fondling Darius, his cock being more than a handful, and in less than 30 seconds he was at full mast despite his otherwise lacking physical state.

He was taking long strokes along the entire shaft, giving each part of it its due attention.

Darius was getting into it, leaning back and enjoying himself. To Swain's credit it did make the pain much more bearable.

Swains full attention was at the wounds, being very efficient at applying a new set of bandages and covering it in Rosenvine oil despite currently lacking his other hand.

"For not looking and only using one hand you're very good at this." Darius notes, his breathing starting to get heavier.

"Quiet and let me work." He responds bluntly, though the compliment did please him.

After a while had passed and with Swain having just finished dusting the wound in mixes of herb powders. "Hmg, about to cum." grunts Darius.

Swain looks over to the washcloth nearby, but decides to forebode it. Instead bending forward and taking the head of Darius cock into his mouth.

Darius clenches his fists and lets out a groan as he shoots, filling Swains' mouth to the brim, not really giving him the option to spit.

_Gulp, gulp..._

After he finishes Darius lets out a long satisfied sigh. "First one's after a long time is always a big one, thank you for your service "doctor"." He heckles.

Swain wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "Such an horrendous taste." He states.

"It's an acquired one but knowing you you'll start loving it." He chuckles smugly.

"I'm finding it increasingly harder to avoid punishing you due to your current condition."

He looks over the soldiers body one more time, pleased with his results.

"I will go fetch you some water, and you should try to get in something to eat as soon as you are able."

As Swain turns around and starts walking away, Darius can't help but stare. "Something even more rejuvenating is getting to peak at that sweet ass of yours, _General_."

He tensed up for just a moment.

"Shut it or you won't be treated near as well in the future." There was a hint of red on his cheeks.


	4. Generals Ownership

“You know, I think I could get used to this.”

“You will stay for only as long as required then I’m throwing you out head first.”

A few more days had passed, the housemaster was giving his occupant a sponge-bath, waters infused with Shuriman springs said to have soothing qualities. He was healing although slowly, he could sit up with some effort and with enough support he could stumble around a very short while on his feet.

Swain was dotting Darius’ neck and shoulders, gently on his still fractured collarbone, working slowly over his chest.

He found an odd fascination over the soldiers body, it was covered with scars, most of which were from his many battles. However some of them were caused by him, and he got a great deal of pleasure in seeing the marks he has left on the man, a good few of which had cut deeper than any war wound. He sneered further down his body.

“I find your ability to become erect so quickly both pathetic yet amusing at the same time.” Swain snarked.

Darius huffed into a chuckle. “It’s a real attention seeker, thankfully for me it also works well as an attention grabber.” He winked.

“Oh, are you implying something here?” Swain asked as he kept dotting the sponge over the commanders torso.

Darius continued in a smug tone. “Not only do the more promiscuous women and men always want a piece of it, it also managed to land me quite a _sweet gig_ with the Grand General himself, didn’t it?” You can only push ones luck so far.

Swain glared at him “If I recall correctly, which I know I am, this _arrangement_ started because one of us decided to be a _dirty pig_ at the wrong time.”

Darius tone had not changed “You make it sound as if it was something I’d regret, which so far I-“ he stopped at a familiar feeling, a warm thread coiled around his throat, though loosely.

He got closer to Darius, placing a knee on the bed and towering over him. “Trust me I can make you _regret it_ anytime I want.” He pulled on the thread lightly. “ **Up**.” He commanded.

Darius rose, supporting himself with his arms sitting up half-straight, his face almost touching Swain’s who had a mean grimace showing.

Swain looked deeply into Darius eyes for a long moment, then he dunked the sponge in the water bucket and reached around with his normal hand to start cleaning his back.

“I’ve heard about your shall we call it _“success”_ with the whores of your battalion.” He ran a claw under his chin, lifting his head.

“Personally I find it rather distasteful” He ran 2 claws along Darius’ jawline.

“Something you plan on doing about that?” Darius asks, a little less confident than before.

“I’ll simply try _discouraging_ such _behaviours_ with you, I could announce the death penalty for any soldier who sleeps with a commander, does that sound sufficient?” Swain was trickling his claws over Darius’ cheek.

“Maybe oust you as a plague carrier?” He bent forward, pushing up with Darius, their cheeks touching each other.

“Worst case scenario I could make my claim over you public, though I’d prefer to avoid that, wouldn’t want people to know their general has any deeper connections to _scum_ like you.” Swain moved his mouth to the soldiers ear and gave it a long lick on its rim.

_“Try to keep in mind who you belong to.”_

Swain backed down as he phased out the thread, though Darius could still feel something small latching around his neck.

Pleased with his message, Swain started cleaning Darius waist and scrotum, while simultaneously stroking the commanders cock with his normal hand, as well as attending the head with his tongue and lips.

“General, with all due respect, the speed of which you swap from scary to sexy gives severe whiplash.” Darius grunts out half-jokingly.

“Quiet, I enjoy your nether regions to a much larger extent then the rest of you, especially your lousy mouth.” He explained and started getting back to it.

Darius gave a dry chuckle. “Hehe, I must say I enjoy seeing you attempting to hold a serious face while sucking me off.”

“I told you to zip it!” Swain said sternly and then lapped up a salty string of pre dripping down the shaft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for this "oneshot" to get multiple chapters buuuuuut I kinda like writing about these 2 so I'll try to give more updates to it, don't expect them to be consistently spaced out though.


End file.
